Polish
by Smoky Opium
Summary: Ciel never expected to come home to this. (Light Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Mentions of Kink – Cross Dressing. Severely Out of Character!Sebastian. Anime (Kuroshitsuji II) Cannon AU. Modern AU. Demon!Sebastian/Demon!Ciel.)
1. Black Polish

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

**Rating:** PG

**Warning: **May contain spoilers. Light Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Mentions of Kink – Cross Dressing. Severely Out of Character!Sebastian

**Summary:** Ciel never expected to come home to this.

**Story type:** Anime (Kuroshitsuji II) Cannon AU. Modern AU.

**Pairing: **Demon!Sebastian/Demon!Ciel

**AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): **This story was prompted by the thought; "If Sebastian's fingernails are black, what about his toenails?" It was one of those ideas that sound hilarious at the time in your head, but don't translate that well to paper. Still, my beta found it funny. 

Conception Date: 26/11/2013

Completion Date: 12/1/2015

**Black Polish**

Ciel looked at the scene before him in astonishment. Never in the hundred years since he had become a demon, had he ever seen anything like it. Sebastian sat cross legged on his side of their King sized bed lips slightly parted. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and the pick tip of his tongue peeped out from between his pursed lips. The bedspread around him was littered with dozens of little black bottles.

'Damn it.' He hissed as the brush slipped a bit, smudging his skin.

'Sebastian?' Ciel asked slowly watching the other demon cautiously 'What exactly are you doing?'

'Painting my nails." Sebastian replied, his tone underlining the stupidity of Ciel's question as he glancing up from his wetly glistening fingernails. Ciel looked at him blankly.

'Why?' He asked the older demon bluntly.

'How do you think I manage to keep my nails so perfectly black?' The older demon rolled his eyes.

'But my nails are black and I've never painted them.' Ciel replied in confusion.

'Oh, that, I dyed them for you once a week.' Sebastian replied matter-of-factly as he applied a second layer of black

'Huh? You've never… when?'

'Oh, whenever you pass out after we screw.' Sebastian replied absently turning his hand one way than the other as he examined his nails for any parts that he had missed 'But concentrated fallen angel blood has nothing on these human nail polishes.'

'Wha- Wait, Just a minute, so demon nails aren't naturally black? And what's this about fallen angel blood?' Ciel asked even more confused than before.

'Demon nails are only black for a few decades after a demon gains maturity. Fallen angel blood is used to keep nails black; it's a sign of status since it's so ridiculously expensive, despite the smell."

Ciel stared incredulously at the older demon.

'We don't live in hell, we hardly see any other demons. So why the hell would you worry about something as superfluous as the status of my nails?!' Ciel asked, exasperated.

'What sort of butler would I be if I allowed my master to look anything less than his station?' Sebastian replied with a smirk, before pausing and tilting his head to one side, eyeing his nails critically. 'Besides, it would hardly be good for my reputation to serve a demon lower raking than myself.'

'But still, why so many Sebastian? It's not like you need more than one bottle, why don't you just chuck out the rest?' Ciel asked puzzled as he gestured to the dozens of bottles of black nail polish. Sebastian gave Ciel an undecipherable stare. Ciel felt the need to squirm under the fanatic passion in his fiery gaze. Sebastian pointed one nail polish brush at Ciel, giving him a deadly stare.

'Don't. Knock. The nail polish.' He said clearly before he turned starry eyed. 'There are just so many out there; Loreal's "Resist &amp; Shine Titanium" Sally Hansen's "Diamond Strength", though I do prefer their "Hard as Nails Extreme Wear", Oh and then there's the glossiness of Maybelline's "Show Stop Shine" and their "Colour Show", but I'm not much for colour, not to forget Cover Girl's "Stay Brilliant", but I don't like the way it feels. Rimmel's "Sixty Seconds" is good for depth and a quick dry, though Revlon's "Top Speed Quick Dry", makes repairing chips so much easier, It's hard to say which of them is faster but Revlon definitely is an absolute show stopper with those new perfumed polishes; the smell of nail polish was already better than concentrated fallen angel blood, but with the new scents, my nails now smell constantly of coffee. How can I choose just one, they are all so fabulous.' Sebastian gushed, his cheeks tinted pink, a strange expression of bliss on his face.

Ciel looked at his demonic lover in growing horror, as he slowly backed away from the crazy demon. Maybe he could seek sanctuary with the undertaker, even that old geezer wasn't this crazy.


	2. Pink Polish

Sebastian woke to the sleepy self-satisfied smile of his lover. He blinked awake as Ciel drowsily kissed him. Last night had been good. After he had thoroughly exhausted his lover, he had been tempted to stay up and watch him sleep, but his young master had decided he would make a preferable matress to the one they shared and promptly fallen asleep on top of him. Not wishing to disturb the demonling's sleep, Sebastian had fallen asleep as well.

'Morning lover.' Ciel said his voice a little husky from last night's activities. Sebastian kissed Ciel back in confusion, wondering why his lover was in such a good mood. Usually after such a rough night, Ciel would be sulky; demons weren't immune to pain after all.

'Why don't you use the bathroom first?' Ciel murmured as he rolled off Sebastian and curled up under the quilt yawning. 'I'll join you in a few minutes.' He mumbled.

Sebastian got out of their bed and lazily wandered to the bathroom, knowing his lover would still be in bed by the time he finished his shower. Not that he really needed to shower, being a demon and all, but he had developed a taste for it over the decades. Sebastian looked back at the lump under the quilt before he went into the en suit bathroom; he swore he had heard Ciel laughing, but there was no way his lover could be awake enough to even laugh properly.

The bathroom was a luxurious decadent affair, easily as large as the bedroom. Ciel had insisted upon it, no doubt for some reason that was a hangover of his Victorian era upbringing. The walls were a pale mottled grey, the floor black granite, a tub had been sunk into the floor on one side and a generous shower stood at the other. The wall of the sink was fully mirrored as was the opposite side, creating the illusion of space, as if the room wasn't big enough already.

Sebastian glanced at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror, only to freeze. Something was wrong. Even mussed up like he was, Sebastian as a demon of Pride took a great deal of care to look artfully mussed. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his appearance. His hair was elegantly tousled, his skin a perfect marble surface showing off his graceful musculature. He bared his fangs, noting not even the faintest blemish on the perfect teeth. Running his eye further down his reflection, he preened a little as he noted how good he looked.

Then he saw it.

His eyes widened as he stared. He didn't even hear the bathroom door open as his lover entered. He looked in horror at his reflection, how did this happen?

'I thought you could do with a little make over.' Ciel said smirking as Sebastian stared in horrified shock at his hands. The younger demon held up a very familiar pink bonnet. 'I thought I'd paint your nail to match.' continued Ciel brightly 'Actually while we're at it, we should get you a pair of hot pink fuck-me-pumps to go with it all since you like wearing stilettos so much."

Sebastian stared speechlessly at Ciel, who smirked in reply, holding up what looked like a mess of tangled florescent pink strings; 'I already got fishnet stockings for you.' Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel took a menacing step forwards.

'Now keep still so I can paint your toenails hot pink. Don't make me order you.'

Truly, he had one hell of a Master.


End file.
